marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 16
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * ** * Rykers Island inmates ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * * Kade Kilgore's mother * * ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** A private island ** *** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ** ** Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = After being incarcerated, Kade remembers his beginnings as Black King of the Hellfire Club. Two weeks ago, in a private island on the Indian Ocean, the Hellfire Club was holding a special party in order to demonstrate their new Sentinel models and discuss their costs. As soon as the transactions are completed, Manuel warns Kade the X-Men are coming. Very soon, the Phoenix Five come crashing down on the meeting and destroy the Sentinels. After realizing this was all done by the Hellfire Club, Cyclops asks Kade where can they find him. Cyclops believes Kade to be a victim of the Hellfire Club, but Emma, after reading his mind, tells him Kade and his friends are the Hellfire Club. Kade even reveals they were the ones who caused the Sentinel attack on Utopia a few months ago and caused Wolverine to form his own school. Disgusted by Kade's attitude, Cyclops has the Hellfire Club brought to Ryker's Island. Unimpressed by prison life, Kade looks for a way to escape. During lunch, he looks for the biggest and scariest man in jail and spits on his ice cream, enraging the huge man. Kade offers a huge reward to the one that kills the large prisoner; if he dies, the reward is meaningless. Before the huge man can touch Kade, the other prisoners attack him. In a flashback to Kade's past, Kade remembers the night his mother really died. She was going to divorce him and take away all the money, causing his father to throw her overboard from one of his yachts. That was the moment where Kade realize he had to kill his father before he killed him. Kade began volunteering at local retirement homes. There, he befriended a dying Vietnam veteran who believed Kade to be his grandson. Kade convinced the old man to tell him about killing. He also bribed a morgue's night watchman to let him work there. After cutting corpses for a year, Kade left the morgue, but not before killing the night watchman and a mugger. Some time later, Kade's father took him to a masked ball of the Hellfire Club. While his father was busy having sex with two women, Kade took the opportunity to address the assembled members of the Hellfire Club, convincing them to let him become the club's new leader if they help him kill his father. He even accusses Sir Winstrom, another member of the club, to be working alongside Kade's father to steal the Hellfire Club's riches for themselves. After getting rid of Sir Winstrom, the club members agree to help Kade. A few weeks later, Kade killed his father and became the new club leader. A few days after that, he killed the other club members. Back at the present, the riot is at full swing. Kade and his fellow club members escape to a helicopter, where Kade's bodyguards are expecting them. The prisoners demand the money Kade promised them, but Kade's bodyguards kill them. As they escape the prison, Kade brings them to a place where they can lay low: Salem Center. | Solicit = AVX TIE-INS! • The Hellfire Club is on the run from Cyclops and rest of the Phoenix Five. • How does an anti-mutant organization operate in a mutant-run world? | Notes = | Trivia = * It is unknown if Mr. Pierce and Mr. Sever have any connection to Strikeforce X, the only other group with "laser claws". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included